our fight for survival
by femslash123
Summary: a story of survival my first fic


prelude

3rd person pov

on the morning of april 15 2012 in an uderground facility controlled by the rogue government sdyndicate called the nexis. a group of rogue government agents led by sibaris. they were working on a secrret experiment known as operation x which was the growth and replication of geneticly engineered superhumans. in room 32 of the labs in the facility was the most promising of these superhuman experiments codenamed x127(aka project x). in room 32 two scientist were standing in front of each other speaking of their experiment one scientist with a thinning hairline on the sides and some spectacles was talkin to another more masculine scientist with a middle aged look about him. when the more masculine scientist says "i want project x tested immediatly" the older scientist responded by saying"but sir it's highly unstable it hasnt been tested yet we dont know the power it could possess". "thats why we are going to test it' said the masculine scientist. "yes sir "said the older scientist. the older scientist says with a stern look "everybody out were beginning the test of project x" as everybody left and proceeded to the control room of the testing facility the masculine and the older scientists were joined by several other the older scientist said confidently " this is going to be a succesful test i can feel it" the older scientist responded by saying "let the test of project x begin"."yes sir " came a slightly squeeky voice as the squeeky voiced man pressed a red button a huge rumbling sound came from the test room . and from out of the test tube came a ripped masculine guy with short slicked back jet black hair. he walked out and turned his head both left and right slowly and said" where am i". back in the control room the scientists are startled by sibaris walking in throught the large metal door sibaris is a man whose power is unmatched he has jet black long hair with a black tank top and some jeans. "sibiris" the masculine scientist says startled "we werent expecting you for another hour" sibaris responded "so" and with a smirk he asked "how s project x doing" the older scientist responded by saying "were just about to start the test"begin the test at level 5 hand to hand combat"

chuckies pov

"whats going on " i said with a bit of discomfort it is really cold in this room". then out of nowhere a voice boomed over an intercom "begin test 12" a loud rumble came from the ground and around 12 guys dressed in black pants and no shirts came from the ground and they charged at me. as the first man got to me he thrusted his hand toward my chest , with unprecedented speed and agility i did a backflip and while i was in the air i kicked the mans chin then the man landed on the ground dead. then i said " wow that was cool". two more came at me i sweep kicked them they fell down and i smashed their heads with my they all at once came at me i palm thrusted one into the wall jumped behind another and twisted his neck

3rd person pov

the old scientist says in awe "it's unprecedented" sibaris responds by saying "he is quite remarkable is,..... sibaris was cut by the sound of sirens "red alert red alert evacuate immediatly" then over the intercom a voice came that said" we have to leave, the samsara is loose i repeat the samsara is lo.... " but the man was cut off by the sound of a loud roar that echoed through the facility and intercom followed by the bloodcurdling scream of the man." im leaving "said sibaris walked out of the room.

chuckies pov

i heard a loud siren. the room was filled with dead bodies. the door to the room opened. so i cautiously walked over to it and peaked my head through there was dead silence

in the corridor there was nothing in the corridor except a few dead bodies in various states of mutilation. as i turned the corner i saw what looked like a horror movie monster. it had a huge claw for a hand. the monster looked at me with a look that would have killed a normal it raised it's handclaw and swung it at i dogded it with unreal speed. i thought to myself i dont think i can win so ill leave. so i turned around and ran as fast as i could. after what seemed like forever i came to a red and yellow door with an exit sign above it. so i opened the door and went i breathed in the fresh mountain air i made a sigh of relief and said "IM FREE"

chapter 1 into the chaos

matts pov

it began a normal day but quickly turned into a spiralling chaotic fight for survival

it was a dark that morning on route 45 i was in a red camarro. i am a 16 boy who has a sweet ass ride i have long blond hair i usually am in a tight t shirt some camo and shorts and combat boots. as i was driving on route 45 heading into the city of mataza. i saw a sign that said 3 miles to mataza. so i said outloud "finally".as i was heading into mataza i stopped for a quick bite to eat. i got a cheeseburger and some fries. i was about to sit down when somebody busted in the door and walked to the counter. the man, or should i say boy because he looked 17 or slicked back jet black hair with some jeans and a white tank boy ordered some chicken and sat down at the booth where i boy said "hello". i respond back "hi". we had a decent conversation for what seemed like hours intil the man got up and said "i got to go see you around" after five minites i got up and went to my camarro.i started the engine and drove out of the parking lot until i got to a red light. i was here to see my cousins and mom

back at the facility

3rd person pov

the chief of police said " i want it open NOW". "yes sir" said a lower the lower officer opened the red and yellow door they were met by things not of this world that began killing them one by one and they werent even able to get a shot off before the police chief was the only person still alive and he said "my god what are ,BURN IN HELL". just as he shot and killed one of the monsters, he was ambushed by 20 of the monsters and killed as all of the monsters were coming out of the facility and running everywhich way.

matts pov


End file.
